In the computer arts there continues to be motivation for increased density and ease-of-use in mass storage devices. A solid state device known now in the art as a thumb drive was relatively recently introduced advancing the standard for both density and ease-of-use, and such hot-plug drives are made by several manufacturers. A common feature of thumb drives as known in the art is a male USB connector, and functionality to hot-plug and remove, that is, without turning off the computer to which the drive is connected and disconnected. Another common feature is a plastic protective cover for the male USB connector.
Although the advance in the mass storage art with the advent of thumb drives is dramatic, there are still some problems with such a system. For example, the plastic covers for use on the male USB connectors are not very secure, and tend to come loose and be lost. As a remedy, many manufacturers provide two and sometimes three plastic covers with each device sold, often with different colors. Still another problem is that USB ports on computers are not universally easily visible and accessible. Some such ports are on the back of tower cases which are often placed under desks or other furniture, so finding an unused USB female port for connecting the male USB connector of a thumb drive is often not trivial. When a female port is out of sight or in a darkened area, the connection must often be made by feel alone. Still further, when the thumb drive is connected to a computer, the plastic protective cover is removed, and is easily misplaced.
There are also other functions that may be accomplished with the considerable memory available with thumb drives, and their relatively easy connectivity to personal computers and other computerized appliances. One such function is as an MP3 player, to download MP3 files, such as music files, from a computerized appliance, and an ability to play these files into an ear piece, headphone or amplifier from the thumb drive.
Therefore what is clearly needed is a way to dispense with the plastic covers and still protect the male USB connector for thumb drives, a way to aid in the search for unused USB ports, and aid in the engagement of the male USB connector of the thumb drive with the female port on the computer, and a way to use the thumb drive as an MP3 player.